Memoirs of a Pokémon Watcher
by NegatronWildHawk
Summary: A collection of short observations made by a Pokémon Watcher. Updates will be rather inconsistent
1. Under the Hoenn Shadow

The moon glistened in the cloudy sky, illuminating the dark forests in the best way it could. Silence spurred across the area, too uncanny to not be noticed. All of a sudden, a shadow flickered among the bushes, too fast and sudden to be caught by the naked eye. A Linoone blazed through the area, flickering in and out in a hurried manner.

Several howls echoed through the forest in different areas, the grass rustled, and an Absol could be seen staring at the place from a precipice; in an instant, the peaceful night had turned into a hunting ground. The chase finally came to a halt when the Linoone was cornered, surrounded by a pack of Poochyena and Mightyena, leaving it with no other option but to meet its fate.

It didn't give up, however, as it glowed brightly after using a move that left it a bit exhausted. Its body shone white and then it disappeared, no trace of its existence. It reappeared near a Poochyena and barreled into it with full force, knocking the air out of the surprised Poochyena's lungs. The remaining Poochyena dove in to join the fray, but the Mightyena remained still, intrigued to see their child's performance.

The Linoone wove in through the attacks- twisting, side-stepping and leaping to dodge their well-coordinated attacks. That gave it some hope, the hope that it could survive this battle. Just as it dodged through the final strikes to gain its freedom, a shadow loomed over its body and a Mightyena bit on its neck.

Mightyena's canines cut through its neck easily, like a hot knife cutting through butter. Blood flowed from the inflicted wound, as it turned motionless.

The pack had gotten some feed for them, but they would need to hunt again tomorrow, as it wouldn't last long. The Poochyena were still young and required more experience. Perhaps the Linoone could have escaped if it wasn't for the stat boost through Howl, which had increased the power of Bite.

The leader knew about this and made sure to impart the knowledge among his pack. After all, he had attained the position of leader for a reason.


	2. The Lone Cubs

The grass rustled, and light footsteps marched its way towards the tall grass, too faint to be audible. A Pyroar, accompanied by her two cubs eyed a large, fully-grown Gogoat with a sharp glint in their eye from their hiding spot. They had found their prey. It would be enough to provide them sustenance for many days.

 _Hook_

And the chase began. Pyroar started sprinting; accelerating her speed as she closed in the distance between her and the Gogoat, and her cubs followed her movements. Sensing some disturbance in the grass, Gogoat was alarmed and it started running for its life.

 _Line_

 _40 metres… 30 metres… 20 metres…_ Pyroar slowly caught up to it and pounced on it, sinking her fiery canines into Gogoat's spine. As the sensation of warmth spread over its back, Gogoat decided to make its move. It took dangerously sharp turns and began to jump wildly, a smart tactic to throw Pyroar off its back. As the battle of will continued over time, she seemed to struggle and would be at a disadvantage if she didn't go for the kill soon.

 _Sinker_

Two small figures sunk their canines on either of Gogoat's legs, and Gogoat was forced to stop in its tracks. The cubs were the secret weapon, a forgotten link; the X-factor. All hopes of survival for Gogoat seemed to have been quashed as it neared its demise but then… the cubs loosened their grip.

Suddenly, Gogoat managed to muster all of the strength it had in its reserves and threw the cubs off its legs with powerful kicks. The realization of her cubs being harmed startled the mother, and she lost her grip and fell to the ground with a thud. The Gogoat rammed its horns on her belly without any delay and continued the assault until blood began to leak from it. It left the scene with a triumphant cry and a feeling of relief.

Pyroar slowly strode towards her cubs, gravely injured by Gogoat's horns with blood spurting out of her body in large amounts, and collapsed on her way. Traumatized by the occurrence of the events, her cubs ran towards her and started licking her face in hopes of awakening their mother from her deep slumber, but there was no response. They continued the action for an hour, after which they laid next to their mother, their face making contact with hers. A feeling of sorrow washed over the area s they took comfort for the last time.

The Litleo were alone in the world now with the death of their mother. They would need to learn the ebb and flow of a hunt and fend off enemies by themselves. Nobody would be there to correct their mistakes.

To survive in the Wilds, you could not take anything for granted. There is a race amongst everybody to be at the top of the food chain.

A drop of tear rolled down from my eyes as I noted this encounter in my journal.


End file.
